


people fall in love in mysterious ways

by dadlands



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, hanzo shimada doesnt know how to be chill, jesse mccree sings a song, references to toes and the sucking of toes, tracer listens to ed sheeran out of patriotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadlands/pseuds/dadlands
Summary: people fall in love in mysterious ways/maybe its just the sight of toes/me i fall in love with you every single day/and i just wanna suck on your toes





	people fall in love in mysterious ways

“I’ve finished with my archery for the day, Genji, and the teachers have been asking where you’ve been,” Hanzo said, sticking his head into his younger brother’s room.

The younger Shimada, Genji, groaned as he shoved some more shrimp chips into his mouth and looked over at his brother. Hanzo looked disdainfully around at his brother’s room - it was large, but littered with laundry and wrappers, with the sheets hanging off of the mattress. Genji hung upside-down off of a chair, in front of his monstrous TV and gaming set, with his headphones and mic on, jabbering quickly in English.

“Genji,” Hanzo said again. Genji took off his headset and threw a dirty look at his brother.

“What is it, Hanzo?” He asked, intermittently looking at the TV and his brother. “Let me guess - the archery teachers have been asking where I’ve been, you’re going to nag me about my room, and you’re going to ask me if my hot cowboy teammate is online.”

Hanzo scowled and turned a bright red. “No! I do not care about your playmates.”

Genji shrugged, and hit a button on his headphones. Suddenly the room filled with the noise of the game, and the chattering in English of Genji’s online friends. He had met them through the most recent team-based first-person shooter, and often stayed up until indecent hours to play with them. Genji would talk to Hanzo about being a grandmaster, and Hanzo wouldn’t understand a bit.

The only thing that Hanzo did understand was that one of Genji’s teammates, the one that wasn’t incredibly loud and British, was a cowboy. An American, Genji told him, who was a cowboy. Had a hat. Rode a horse.

Genji had showed him a photo. Hanzo refused to believe that it was actually the teammate, but had proceeded to find his instagram anyways.

His name was Jesse McCree. He was seventeen, like Hanzo. He lived in Los Angeles with his two fathers and his two adopted sisters, both of whom occasionally played with Genji’s competitive video game team. He rode horses and was a state rodeo champion.

And, to Hanzo’s both immense fury and adoration, he played guitar.

Hanzo was absolutely positive that half of the views on that video were from him.

“Hey, McCree!” Genji yelled into his mic in English, and Hanzo had to physically restrain himself from leaping over and grabbing the headset from his brother. “My brother’s here and he wants to hear you play guitar!”

Hanzo used his incredible reflexes and poise he had developed that day in archery to wrestle his brother to the ground and snatch the microphone from his hands, all while Genji cackled.

“Oh? Uh, Hanzo, right?” A voice came through the speakers, and Hanzo froze. Genji shrugged from where he was currently being crushed under Hanzo, and then winked.

“Yes,” Hanzo said uncertainly into the microphone. His English wasn’t quite as good as Genji’s, but it still was fluent. “It is good to meet you, Jesse McCree.”

“Y’wanna hear me play somethin’?” McCree asked, and Genji stifled a laugh into his hand. Hanzo looked awkwardly at the microphone, brain completely empty.

“My brother would love that!” Genji yelled, and Hanzo smacked Genji’s knee. There was a cough, and a few notes came through the speaker.

“Oh my god,” Hanzo said, as Genji said, even louder, “Oh my god, McCree!”

“Dunno if y’all have Ed Sheeran over there,” McCree said, “but this here’s my cover of one of his songs. My sister’s a big fan o’ him, and I made this cover mostly to annoy her. Here goes.”

Hanzo braced himself. This was essentially a live performance for him, Hanzo Shimada. From Jesse McCree. Real-life cowboy, and -

“ _ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my toes? _ ” Jesse sang, and Genji screamed before he could cover his mouth, almost choking on his laughter. Hanzo scrambled off of his brother, looking at the television at McCree’s character, who had a little speaker over his head to signify that he was, indeed, singing.

“ _ Will your toes still end up on your feet? _ ”

Hanzo grabbed the mic, and yelled, “What the hell is this song?”

He went unheard over the team’s overbearing laughter, as Jesse shushed them and continued playing.

“ _ Darling I, will, be sucking toes, til, I’m seventy! _ ”

Hanzo could barely breathe. He understood what the song meant. Genji, crying of laughter on the floor, pounding his chest with his hand as he howled, seemed to enjoy it. Hanzo literally had no response.

“ _ Baby, my toes will taste forever like they’re twenty-three! _ ”

“Genji, what the fuck is wrong with your team,” Hanzo said.

“ _ I’m thinkin’ bout… _ ”

Hanzo held his breath as Jesse took a pause. He could just imagine the cowboy saying his name in his heavily accented tongue, admitting that Jesse thought about Hanzo as much as Hanzo thought about him. The lovingly said H, the deep A, the slurred N and Z, ending with Jesse’s low O, as he sung.

“ _ Toes _ .”

God fucking dammit.

Hanzo collapsed on the ground, passing the microphone to Genji, who was able to breath again. He stared at the ceiling, wondering about the sheer absurdity of it all.

“ _ People fall in love  _ \- ow, Lena, get off me!” Jesse said as the music suddenly stopped. The argument between the thick British accent and the Southern accent became more distant as Jesse turned his mic off. After a couple moments it came back.

“Sorry, Hanzo. M’sister made me stop. Somethin’ about ruining the song she uses for pining. Maybe some other time, darling,” Jesse said idly. “Say, Genji, did you want to play some comp today?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Genji said, grabbing his headset. “I think if we go -” he hit a button on the headset, and the noise disappeared from the room.

Hanzo walked out of Genji’s bedroom, dusting himself off and making his way to his own room. He had the godforsaken song stuck in his head. As he laid down and googled ‘Ed Sheeran,’ it struck him that Jesse had said something odd in his farewell. What was it?  _ Darling _ ?

Hanzo sat in his bedroom and listened to the actual song that Jesse had song. Despite the association with toes it know had, Hanzo had made a horrible realization while listening to it. He was more in love than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post and cried all day http://browain.tumblr.com/post/167650289336/so-this-just-happened
> 
> uh this will likely never been expanded on but  
> \- lena meets emily through the unnamed fps and theyre vggf (video games girlfriends)  
> \- sombra should be banned from the game but she's actually part time employed by the company to find security leaks. she gets reported a lot but never actually hacks during the game shes Just That Good. the only thing she hacks for is to get the edgy skins  
> \- jesse's banned from singing the toe song in the reyes-morrison-mccree-colomar-oxton household. forever


End file.
